Ne pas confondre Amour et Affection
by La Sage Ithere
Summary: Shadow n'imaginait pas que ses propres paroles se retourneraient contre lui. Shadamy en cinq chapitres.
1. Elle lui ressemble

Disclaimer : Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages et l'univers de SEGA/Sonic Team.// I do not own any right on SEGA/Sonic Team characters and universe.

_**Ne pas confondre Amour et Affection**_

_Chapitre 1: "Elle lui ressemble"_

Dans une vaste étendue verdoyante, Shadow médite debout sur une petite colline. Puis il sent que le vent change... et il entend du bruit derrière lui.

Il s'agit de Sonic, poursuivit comme toujours par Amy Rose. Mais il semble qu'aujourd'hui le hérisson bleu n'est vraiment pas décidé à se faire attraper, alors il accélère et disparaît dans l'horizon malgré les protestations de la demoiselle essoufflée.

Shadow la regarde s'arrêter le bras toujours tendu dans le vide, puis elle se laisse tomber sur l'herbe, l'air très malheureux.

Ne pouvant supporter la vision de cette scène ridicule et agaçante, le hérisson noir s'approcha de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et lui adressa la parole.

_ Quel spectacle affligeant.

Amy sursauta à ces mots et releva la tête en direction de son interlocuteur. Celui ci continua sans faire attention à sa réaction.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Tu sais pourtant que tu ne peux pas l'attraper, et pourtant tu persistes dans cette voie impossible... C'est vraiment pitoyable.

Soudain ressaisie par ces paroles plus qu'énervantes, Amy se releva d'un coup face à lui.

_ Dis donc toi, qu'est ce qui te permets de me juger? Et puis qu'est ce que tu sais de l'amour, hein?!

_ Je sais au moins faire la différence entre amour et affection.

Cette phrase eut l'effet de la foudre pour Amy. Tétanisée par la cruelle vérité qui se cachait sous cette phrase. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage, mais...

_ Admets l'évidence, il ne ressent pour toi qu'une certaine tendresse. Il le sait, le monde entier le sait...

Shadow s'interrompit devant la nouvelle et étrange attitude de la jeune fille. Elle avait la tête basse, mais ses poings étaient serrés, et impossible de capter son regard.

_ Shadow...

Le ton de sa voix était calme et froid, mais l'on devinait une colère noire cachée en dessous. Puis elle releva la tête, montrant un visage fier et déterminé. Pourtant, Shadow aurait parié qu'elle exploserait de colère ou en larmes.

_ N'as tu jamais aimé quelqu'un? Si fort que parfois ton cœur se serre et s'envole dans ta poitrine rien qu'à son souvenir?

Ce fût le tour de Shadow d'être choqué, tellement qu'il décroisa les bras et regarda Amy comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant. Elle l'avait touché à un endroit qu'il pensait avoir réussi à effacer de son cœur et de sa mémoire, elle avait touché "Maria". Son visage souriant apparût devant lui, le hérisson voyait son image sur celle d'Amy.

_ Moi si, poursuivit Amy. J'aime Sonic de tout mon cœur, c'est pour ça... que je n'abandonnerais pas.

La jeune hérissonne s'éloigna alors, laissant Shadow sur place et comme perdu dans ses pensées. Celui ci la regardait s'en aller de son pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

" Elle lui ressemble...", se dit il alors.


	2. Une étrange maladie

_Chapitre 2: "Une étrange maladie"_

Depuis ce fameux jour, l'image d'Amy s'infiltrait de plus en plus dans l'esprit du hérisson noir. Et impossible de chasser leur dernière conversation qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à les oublier... ses yeux si déterminés, son attitude si fière contrastant avec son allure innocente et enfantine...

Un jour alors, il lui prit l'envie de la voir, en l'observant de loin. Il se prit alors parfois à la suivre discrètement lorsqu'elle faisait ses courses, quand elle rentrait ou sortait de chez elle, s'amusait et riait avec ses amis ou même quand elle reprenait sa chasse au hérisson bleu. Il lui était facile de cacher sa présence: il lui suffisait de courir assez vite pour qu'elle ne voit rien d'autre que le vent. De cette curieuse manière, Shadow apprit à mieux connaître cette hérissonne rose qu'il avait toujours jusque là, ignoré.

Il trouva son rire sucré, ses yeux de jade étincelants, le parfum qu'elle dégageait autour d'elle à la fois fruité et apaisant. Il apprécia son dynamisme naturel, son étonnante capacité à se mettre en colère pour un rien, son enthousiasme et sa volonté. Il aima son innocence, son étourderie et sa maladresse.

A la fin, Shadow se demandait comment une personne pouvait concilier en elle-même tant de traits de caractère opposés. Ce curieux cocktail de Rose l'intriguait beaucoup.

Ce petit manège dura une bonne semaine, au bout duquel Shadow commença à se poser des questions sur son comportement actuel. Lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à quiconque autre que Maria, comment s'explique t il cet intérêt soudain pour cette fille? Et pourquoi s'abaissait il à se cacher de la sorte, n'avait il pas autre chose à faire? Et puis surtout, pourquoi l'image de sa chère et défunte Maria qui était comme une sœur pour lui, qu'il s'était pourtant juré de laisser derrière lui, se transposait elle sur Amy Rose chaque fois qu'il la voyait?

Malgré toute l'intelligence dont était capable la forme de vie ultime, celui ci ne pouvait répondre lui même à ses questions.

"Elle lui ressemble...", c'était la seule chose qui parvenait clairement à son esprit au milieu des eaux troubles de ses questions.

Shadow courait sans but dans un vaste territoire végétal et désert. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour apaiser un tant soit peu son âme. Il se sentait plus en paix et plus réfléchi dans cette forme peu commune de méditation. Continuant de défier le vent, Shadow essaya une nouvelle fois d'analyser l'étrange maladie qui semblait avoir prit possession de lui en énumérant les symptômes... en vain. Impossible de répertorier ce mal étrange. Notre hérisson noir commençait à douter des compétences qui lui ont été assignées lors de son élaboration. Puis une idée lui effleura l'esprit...

Shadow s'arrêta net, et croisa les bras comme à son habitude. Il lui fallait se concentrer davantage.

Si lui n'arrivait pas à identifier le mal qui l'habite... peut être quelqu'un d'autre saurait le faire pour lui? Parmi les personnes qui lui viennent en tête, laquelle serait la plus digne de sa confiance et la plus apte à le renseigner? L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'a jamais fait confiance en personne, et que jusque là, rien dans sa vie le lui ait jamais fait penser le contraire. Cependant, il savait faire des compromis, comme autrefois avec Eggman.

"Mais qui?, se dit il en contemplant le petit village du haut de la colline. Sonic? Hors de question. L'échidné? Deux cerveaux et un muscle... Rouge, peut être? Non, mauvaise idée... Le petit renard?... Jeune, mais intelligent. Essayons...


	3. Guirlande de fleurs, Chasse le malheur!

_Chapitre 3: "Guirlande de fleurs, Chasse le malheur!"_

Il lui semblait que ce petit renard du nom de "Tails" habitait une espèce de garage dans les environs. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver...

Le jeune homme courût alors à travers le paysage à sa recherche. Il arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard, mais l'imprévu se produisit.

"Fermé."

En effet, non seulement il n'y avait aucun bruit signalant la présence de qui que ce soit, mais le garage en question semblait bel et bien fermé par ses stores et ses volets baissés. Au sol il n'y avait que les traces d'un avion qui a dû décoller il y a des heures... Shadow se sentit quelque peu découragé et agacé. Avec un soupir, il allait se résigner et repartir lorsque soudain, une petite voix enfantine l'appela.

_ Monsieur Shadow!

Le hérisson se retourna et vit à une dizaine de mètres aux pieds d'un arbre, une petite lapine assise sur l'herbe en train de lui faire de grands signes de la main. Il se souvint d'elle: elle faisait partie de la bande de Sonic et il l'avait déjà secourue une fois.

Devant son sourire, il hésita, mais finit par s'approcher. La petite fille et son ami Chao étaient en train de fabriquer joyeusement une grosse couronne de fleurs avec celles qui les entouraient.

_ Bonjour! Vous êtes venu voir Sonic et Tails?

Shadow acquiesça.

_ C'est dommage, ils sont partis avec l'avion il y très longtemps maintenant. Pour des essais, je crois...

C'était la confirmation qu'il attendait. Il détourna malgré lui les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Cream et Cheese l'ayant remarqué, ils s'inquiétèrent.

_ Monsieur Shadow... est ce que tout va bien? - Chao?

_ J'aimerais bien le savoir..., répondit il sans réfléchir.

Mais avant qu'il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper, Cream coupa sa surprise en lui montrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

_ Je suis sûre que Cheese et moi, on peut vous aider. Et on sait tenir un secret, vous savez?, lui dit elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Shadow eut du mal à refuser, bien qu'il en ai eut très envie. Après tout pourquoi devait il en parler à une enfant? Elle ne saurait sûrement pas l'aider. Et puis sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il éprouvait une certaine gêne à lui en parler.

"D'un autre côté... elle est ma seule option, et je ne pense pas perdre grand chose à essayer."

Un peu de mauvaise grâce, il s'assit près d'elle et attendit. Cream continuait son ouvrage en s'adressant à Shadow.

_ Dites moi, qu'est ce qui vous tracasse? Vous n'êtes quand même pas malade?

_ Je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais j'aimerais comprendre ces étranges symptômes qui m'assiègent sans répit.

_ Quel genre de symptômes?

_ Eh bien...

Shadow parla de cette tendance à rougir, de son rythme cardiaque parfois irrégulier, de la chaleur qui l'habite de temps à autre, et de ses étranges hallucinations...

_ Ca alors..., murmura presque la petite fille. Même le Chao semblait rougir.

Un peu prit de court par cette étrange réaction, Shadow commença à comprendre d'où venait cet étrange sentiment d'embarras lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de tout lui dire. Il venait de réaliser, sans pour autant connaître la raison exacte, à quel point il est délicat de parler de ce "genre" de choses à une enfant de six ans.

C'est alors qu'il appréhenda beaucoup la suite... Mais à sa grande surprise, la fillette lui offrit de grands yeux brillants et un adorable sourire.

_ Ou alors c'est une grosse fièvre... ou alors c'est l'amour!

Cette déclaration stupéfia littéralement notre héros. Les pensées se mirent à tourbillonner sans fin dans sa tête...

"Alors c'est...ça? Est ce vraiment cela?! Comment... et pourquoi..."

_ Oui, vous êtes amoureux, c'est sûr. Pas vrai, Cheese? (-Chao Chao!) Tu as raison, il n'y a que l'amour qui fait cet effet là! C'est un peu comme Amy avec Sonic...

En entendant le nom "Amy", Shadow se ressaisit.

_ Vous devriez dire à cette personne ce que vous ressentez, Monsieur Shadow.

_ Et que dois je lui dire exactement? Je ne comprends pas moi même ces sentiments. Tout ça n'a aucun sens...

Un petit rire enfantin l'interrompit.

_ Comme vous avez l'air drôle quand vous êtes confus!, dit elle en souriant gentiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit elle, allez la voir et vous verrez que les mots sortiront tous seuls.

A ces mots, Cream se mit debout et avec l'aide de Cheese, enroula la belle guirlande de fleurs roses et blanches autour du cou du hérisson noir. Cheese battit des mains en regardant le résultat, et la petite lapinette souri à nouveau à Shadow, qui regarda tour à tour sa poitrine et la fillette sans comprendre.

_ C'est un cadeau. Ca vous portera bonheur, déclara t elle avec douceur et conviction.

Cheese approuva joyeusement.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Shadow fût touché de l'attention, même s'il n'était pas vraiment fan de ce genre de choses. Et puis, on pouvait dire qu'il lui devait bien ça.

_ Merci, dit il en posant gentiment sa main sur la tête de la fillette. Puis il disparût, à la vitesse du son.


	4. Confusion rime avec Confrontation

_Chapitre 4: "Confusion rime avec Confrontation" _

Le soleil se couchait, Shadow savait qu'il ne restait que très peu de temps pour trouver Amy Rose et lui dire "ce qu'il ressent", même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire et qu'il appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre. Mais il savait aussi qu'il lui serait extrêmement difficile d'attendre un jour de plus tant son cœur le torturait.

La guirlande de fleurs toujours accrochée à son cou, Shadow s'arrêta non loin de la maison de la jeune hérissonne.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits familiers. Une traînée de lumière bleue passa devant lui et disparût bien vite du paysage. A l'opposé, une hérissonne rose à bout de souffle et de nerfs, s'effondre sur l'herbe après avoir crié milles malédictions au ciel.

De toute évidence, Sonic avait encore semé Amy Rose.

Celle ci n'avait pas l'air au bord des larmes mais son regard était très mélancolique tandis qu'elle regardait le crépuscule. Touché par cette image et par la tristesse de la jeune fille, Shadow se montra à elle en la surprenant une deuxième fois.

_ Tu es venu pour te moquer de moi?, demanda t elle avec humeur.

_ Non.

_ Alors laisse moi tranquille.

Shadow ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas non plus. Il se voyait mal s'en aller comme ça, sans avoir rien dit ne serait ce que pour lui remonter le moral.

_ Je suis désolé, dit il machinalement.

Amy tourna la tête vers lui, passablement étonnée.

_ Pour l'autre jour, ajouta t il un peu maladroitement. Tiens, il paraît que ça porte bonheur.

Il lui donna la grande guirlande qui avait perdu presque tous ses pétales durant la course du hérisson. Il ne restait qu'une fleur intacte. Puis sans plus attendre, il s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant Amy Rose bouche bée.

Mais un sourire éclaira bientôt son visage, et son regard s'adoucit en contemplant le présent tenu dans ses mains.

"Merci...", pensa t elle avec tendresse à l'adresse de Shadow.

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines que l'âme de Shadow s'agitait. Courir ou contrecarrer les manigances d'Eggman ne servaient plus à rien. Jamais le hérisson noir ne s'était sentit comme ça. La raison, il la connaissait pourtant: elle hantait continuellement son esprit. Amy Rose. Il espérait pourtant que le temps aurait atténué ces étranges effets mais au contraire ils s'étaient renforcés. Etre la forme de vie ultime ne fait pas tout à ce qu'il semble.

Allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, au calme, il se mit à calculer les probabilités concernant sa situation... et une seule solution en résultat: il devait la revoir. Ce n'est pas seulement sa raison qui le lui disait, mais tout son être. Pourtant, qu'allait il dire ou faire cette fois? La dernière fois fût un vrai désastre: non seulement il n'avait pas pu lui faire part de ses "sentiments", mais en plus il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir consolée, vu qu'il n'avait même pas attendu de voir sa réaction pour s'enfuir...

Le souvenir de ce moment l'horripilait: agir de cette façon ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. _Ces _sentiments ne lui allaient pas du tout. Et toute cette histoire n'est qu'une mascarade...

"Je ne crois même pas ce que je dis...", pensa t il en s'insultant mentalement.

Son attitude le dégoûtait vraiment. Il se leva alors et prit donc la décision de mettre un terme à cette affaire. Il allait enfin dire ce qu'il a à dire sans rien espérer en retour, son cœur et son esprit cesseront alors de le torturer et sa vie reprendrait sûrement son cours normal. Et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.


	5. Alors Amour ou Affection?

_Chapitre 5: "Alors... Amour ou Affection?"_

C'était le matin. Shadow arrivait devant la porte de la petite maisonnette devant laquelle une pancarte indiquait "La Maison d'Amy Rose".

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite en toquant à la porte. Puis celle ci s'ouvrit.

_ Oui? Oh, Shadow!

Encore une fois, elle était surprise mais cette fois il n'y avait que du bonheur dans son regard et un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. Shadow ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil si chaleureux auquel elle ne l'avait pas habitué jusqu'alors. Il en resta muet un instant.

_ Entre! J'allais justement faire du thé..., dit elle en retournant dans la maison.

_ Non, je...

_ Oui?, demanda Amy en faisant demi-tour. Elle avait eut le temps de glisser quelque chose sous un de ses bracelets.

_ J'aimerais mieux... rester dehors.

_ Ah? Bon, comme tu veux, répondit elle d'une voix légèrement étonnée.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence, Shadow n'osant pas prendre la parole en premier, Amy décida de briser la glace.

_ Shadow, j'ai... quelque chose à te dire.

Le cœur du hérisson fit un bond.

_ Je voulais... te remercier pour l'autre jour. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Shadow sentit ses joues se teinter et il préféra alors détourner son regard.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'était rien du tout...

_ Oh mais si!, s'écria t elle en lui prenant soudain les mains.

A ce contact inattendu, les joues de Shadow rosirent tout à fait et celui ci ne pouvait plus esquiver le regard brillant de la jeune fille.

_ Je me suis sentie mal, et toi, tu m'as consolée. Et je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas dans ta nature de faire ce genre de chose alors... je voulais te dire, merci.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, murmura t il sans oser bouger un cil, le regard plongé vers leurs mains tenues.

Mais Amy n'entendit pas ce chuchotement. Elle lâcha soudain ses mains puis reprit son ton naturellement joyeux.

_ Au fait, tu avais raison à propos de l'amour et de l'affection, je le savais aussi mais ça m'a énervé de l'avoir entendu à voix haute... Mais je ne désespère pas de faire de Sonic mon futur mari! Je sais que j'arriverais un jour à la faire changer d'opinion sur moi. Et puis il peut toujours courir, je sais que je saurais toujours où le trouver! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se débarrassera pas de moi comme ça! D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'il le sait... En fait je me suis rappelée tout ça quand tu m'as donné ta guirlande de fleurs... je peux te dire que ça m'a remonté à bloc, comme tu peux le voir, et...

Tout à coup, Shadow se retrouva en une fraction de seconde tout près d'elle, à peine à deux centimètres de distance. Il lui avait saisit les poignets, la ramenant à lui, et il la fixait avec un regard plein de feu...

Amy resta figée, stupéfaite par ce regard et cette attitude si différents de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, l'émoi qui le parcourait et ne le quittait jamais, ce sentiment d'être perdu... Mais tout ce qu'il arriva finalement à articuler, c'est:

_ Tu es celle pour qui mon cœur se serre et s'envole à ton seul souvenir.

Elle se souvint alors avoir prononcé ces mêmes mots devant lui il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ne sachant quoi dire ni même quoi penser, elle resta bloquée sur ce souvenir. La réalité semblait trop fantaisiste tout d'un coup.

Devant son absence de réaction, Shadow se sentit gêné. Il voulait une réponse, il l'espérait de tout cœur, mais Amy ne sortait pas de sa torpeur.

_ Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

L'esprit de la jeune hérissonne était très embrouillé, elle se sentait loin...

_ _Rose!_

Loin, loin... tellement loin...

_ Ro... MARIA!!

C'est à cet instant précis que la jeune fille revint sur terre, son regard vide se changea soudain en regard perçant et son expression montrait bien une certaine colère.

C'est à cette même seconde que Shadow réalisa son erreur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se justifier, Amy Rose parla la première.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant... je lui ressemble tant que ça?

Une pause dans laquelle Shadow lâcha prise et recula vivement d'un pas suivit ces paroles sévères et pourtant si justes. Il avait tout de suite comprit de qui elle voulait parler, et il sentait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

_ Mais je suis désolée, mon nom c'est Amy Rose. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être la remplaçante de qui que ce soit.

Le mot "remplaçante" résonna dans l'esprit du hérisson. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé qu'il avait pu effectivement voir sa chère Maria en elle, au point de vouloir la rechercher. A t elle raison? Ses sentiments sont ils faux?

_ C'est pourtant toi qui disait savoir faire la différence entre amour et tendresse, continua t elle d'une voix froide.

_ Je... je ne sais plus..., bredouilla faiblement Shadow en se tenant le front, en proie à une violente migraine tant la confusion régnait dans son esprit.

_ Je sais que ton amie Maria était quelqu'un de très important pour toi, reprit elle d'une voix radoucie après un long soupir. Et je sais que tu l'étais pour elle aussi. C'est pour ça que je crois que tu devrais vivre ta vie maintenant, parce que c'est toujours ce que souhaite une personne qui nous est proche.

Elle s'approcha de Shadow et le regarda avec bienveillance et un gentil sourire. La jeune fille ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle reformulait le vœu de la défunte Maria, souhaitant à tous une chance d'être heureux.

Et une chance à _lui_ d'être heureux. Songea le hérisson d'ébène, réalisant seulement maintenant tout le sens de sa promesse.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de bon, Shadow. C'est pour ça que je suis sûre que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un dont tu ne confondras jamais amour et affection. Alors... à bientôt et bonne chance!, lui dit elle en lui donnant la dernière fleur restée intacte de la guirlande, cachée sous son épais bracelet.

Puis elle rentra chez elle.

De nouveau seul, Shadow médita un instant. Après cette conversation, ses idées étaient redevenues claires et il avait retrouvé son calme naturel. Il ne se sentait plus du tout tourmenté car enfin il avait trouvé des réponses à toutes ses questions.

Ce qu'il semblait ressentir pour Amy jusqu'ici... tout ce qui l'avait conduit ici, ses actions, ses pensées, tout cela...

Etaient on ne peut plus réels.

Il l'avait compris lorsque Amy lui avait répondu, en toute sincérité, fière et tendre comme à son habitude. Il avait su en la voyant, que même si c'est Maria qui l'avait conduit à elle, c'était bien d'elle, Amy Rose, dont il était tombé sous le charme. Car elle est fidèle à elle même, toujours. Et c'est bien ça qui lui avait plût par dessus tout le reste.

Shadow murmura alors en regardant la petite fleur rose qu'il tenait dans sa main,

_ Je sais ce que je ressens maintenant. Et c'est bien pour cela... que je n'abandonnerais pas.

FIN


End file.
